Core: This resource core will provide common reagents such as oligonucleotides, vectors for DNA transfer into mammalian cells and generation of knockouts, in addition to the DNA sequencing service. It will assist in the generation of the proposed knockout and transgenic mice, carry out animal breeding and maintenance of founders and provide expertise in the in vitro ES to macrophage differentiation, and in tissue processing and analysis. The expertise in molecular biology and cell signaling will be provided for the PIs of the other projects as needed.